¿Clase de cocina?
by Hinakiller
Summary: Después del incidente en la clase de música, todos se dirigen a su próxima clase, la de cocina, bueno casi todos Momoko y Butch merecen un castigo por lo que hicieron..pero... ¿Lo recibirán?


Después del desastre que fue la clase de música, todos se preparaban para ir a la siguiente clase,….la clase de cocina.

Todos excepto seis alumnos, que ya se imaginaron quienes son:

Brick: ¿ Se puede saber que pretendía con esto Momoko?

Butch: Emm… ¿Divertirnos?

Brick: No estoy hablando contigo, pero ya que estas tan dispuesto a hablar me podrías decir? Por que arrastrar a MI NOVIA en tus payasadas?

Momoko: ay Brick no seas amargado..

Butch: no Momo, Brick tiene razón.

Todos miraron incrédulos a Butch, incluso Brick, después de todo el siempre se interponía entre ellos, con ninguna mala intención claro está ,pero….a quien engañaban Butch era como un maldito grano en el culo para Brick, todos los presentes sabían que compartían varias cosas en común: el amor por el anime, bromas, series, hasta géneros musicales….. PARECÍAN ALMAS GEMELAS CON UN DEMONIO.

En conclusion, Butch le arrebatada a Brick cada que podía, los momentos con Momoko, haciendo que este termine compartiendo más tiempo con Miyako, lleno de silencios incómodos o conversaciones monótonas sobre materias del Colegio cabe recalcar, por que Kaoru se la pasa chateando con su novio Mitch o jugando fútbol y boomer coqueteando con cualquier chica que se le cruce.

Volviendo al tema original, esta claro el por que todos miraron a Butch como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza,¿ que le pasaba?,¿Habría reflexionado?, ¿Comenzó a preocuparse por los demás?... Bueno aunque sea por su hermano.

Butch: he pensado en lo que hemos hecho… no, en lo que he hecho y… creo que esta mal… es decir pintar el auto del director de rosa, liberar a los sapos del laboratorio.

Miyako: en realidad eran ranas..

Butch:….a,perdón me equivoque,….liberar sapos **en** el laboratorio, a y lo de las ranas también gracias por recordármelo Miyako….,como sea continuo, pintarle el cabello a Boomer de verde, inundar el patio, secar la piscina, explotar el laboratorio, tomareltelefonodeKaoruromperconMitchyecharlelaculpaaBoomer y hacer eso en la clase de música…

Boomer: espera, ¿que?

Butch: creo que esas cosas definitivamente,….yo no debi involucrar a Momoko, ni debí hacerlo si continuará así, solo sería una persona : cruel, inmadura y por supuesto mal hermano.

Butch término su discurso, recibiendo aplausos de los presentes….por alguna extraña razón.

Kaoru: entonces,¿Has comprendidos que lo hacen esta mal?

Butch: por supuesto

Brick: entonces. ¿Vas a cambiar?

Butch:...¿que?, claro que no

Brick: pero tu estabas…

Butch: reconociendo que lo que hago esta mal, pero ¡hey! Puedo vivir con ello.

Brick:….TU MALDITO BAS

Momoko: Buuutchh, idiota no me asustes así.

Momoko se lanza hacia butch , y el cual película romántica la hace girar entre sus brazos ante la mirada atónita de Brick.

Butch: lo lamento Momo, no te volveré a hacer pasar por eso

Momoko: ¿me lo prometes?

Butch: te lo juro

Ellos se acercan poco a poco, Butch pone una mano en la mejilla de ella, la distancia se hace más corta, hasta que….BRICK SALVAJE APARECE…y se abalanza contra butch cual Chango enfurecido y Kaoru con el por que ella si entendió lo que dijo antes y había estado buscando la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle la….

De la nada y sin saber por que Boomer también se mete arrastrando a Miyako con el y Momoko por ser única y detergente….también se unió.

Al final fueron separados por el director quien había ido a llevarse a Momoko y Butch a su castigo y los de más fueron enviados a su próxima clase.

…..

…..

….

Director: lo que han hecho merece un castigo y lo saben, usar cemento de contacto es..

Momoko: le digo señor, que creíamos que era miel

Director: si claro, ustedes tienen escusa para todo

Butch: tiene razón es una partida de tiempo estar aquí, vamos momo

Director: muestrenme sus mochilas

Momoko: pero no cree que es demaciado pronto, es decir apenas nos conocemos y..

Butch: no sabía que tenía esos fetiches

Director: dejense de juegos y va cien las en el escritorio

Sin más remedio ellos lo hicieron, y tenían cinta adhesiva, 2 frascos de cemento de contacto cada uno, globos, una sustancia que no me atrevo a describir, pistolas de agua en fin de todo menos cuadernos o algo del Colegio.

Director: ¿ que significa esto?

Momoko: no es lo que parece… le juro que yo no quería, no tengo culpa alguna fue el hombre del arma (señalando a butch que estaba metiendo la pistola de agua en su mochila)

Butch: no yo….de acuerdo lo confieso yo lo hice….me escuchan yo lo hice ( se para y coje del cuello al director) que van a hacerme sar-director….que van a hacer conmigooo

El director rojo de ira los votos fuera de Oficina no sin antes darles una semana de expulsion

….

…

Momoko: Butch…

Butch: Momoko…

Momoko: ¡lo hicimos! Tenemos vía libre para ir a la convención, comprar las entradas para ver el estreno de la peli de fairy tail y comprar ese nuevo videojuego al otro lado de la ciudaf

Butch: si te soy sincero pensé que íbamos a necesitar hacer lo de la clase de cocina

Momoko: si, aunque fue un desperdicio, me costo mucho poner toda esa levadura en las fundas de harina

Butch: espera, creí que íbamos a meter cucarachas de plástico en los pasteles, incluso las traje

Confirmó lo que decía sacando de los bolsillos de su pantalón un montón de cucarachas de plastico

Momoko: ¿eso no lo íbamos a hacer la próxima semana?

Butch: oye….yo le dio la harina a Miyako, ya sabes como íbamos a salir no lo necesitábamos así que…

Momoko: a da igual yo se la di a boomer

Butch: pero tu la sabias….

Momoko: si pero era boomer así que..

Butch: si tienes razón es boomer después de todo

Los dos se perdieron en la distancia después de eso ante la maravillosa vista de una tarde tranquila….si no contamos con la explosión que se escucho a lo lejos seguido de los gritos brick y Kaoru por que los otros dos posiblemente se encontraban enterrados entre un montón de levadura.

Brick y Kaoru: MOMOKO Y BUTCH….. LOS MATAREMOOOOOS

…..

….

¿ fin?


End file.
